I Have A Twin
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: Lucy and Via are twins but they have never met. Their parents haven't seen each other in ten years. What will happen when they all meet again? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story about two first year twins who don't know about each other yet. Their parents split up when they were one year old. Each parent took one of them and neither talked or seen each other since. It's Parent Trap-ish.**

**Everything from the books so far has happened here.**

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

Olivia Weasley and Lucinda Potter were waiting with the other first years of Hogwarts, for the Sorting Hat ceremony to commence.

Lucinda was very excited because she would get to see her father almost everyday.

If can't already guess, her father is the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Well he's now the Man-Who-Won. Harry had vanquished Voldemort.

Harry is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. But he is also an Auror. Minerva McGonagall had asked him, once the war was over, if he would become the DADA professor. He couldn't decline because it was what he was most good at. But he wanted to be an Auror too, so he does both.

He is mainly the professor but if they need him at the Ministry, he would help out.

Even if Voldemort is dead, there are still some of his followers that haven't been captured or dead that could be planning something drastic.

With Olivia Weasley, she was excited for a different reason.

She was excited because she would get to see her Aunt Hermione and most of her cousins all the time.

Well she would get to see them all the time anyways but now she would see them in here classes.

Olivia's mother was the Head Healer at St. Mungo's, Ginny Weasley. Ginny was sometimes needed at Hogwarts to treat the students, so she stopped by once in a while.

Olivia's uncle was renowned Chudley Cannons' Quidditch star, Ron Weasley. Her aunt was the Transfiguration professor, Hermione Weasley, nee Granger.

Now, Hermione gathered everyone's attention so she could start.

"Thank you. Now when I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool while I put the Sorting Hat on your head. Then you will go to sit with the house it places you in"

Hermione went through a handful of names. Then came Olivia.

"Olivia Weasley"

"_Ah yet another Weasley. Kindness of the mother and courageous as the father. Perfect for Gryffindor but also would do well in Slytherin. Not Slytherin eh? Well then it will have to be GRYFFINDOR!"_

Olivia smiled and got off the stool to join here cousins at the Gryffindor table.

When Harry had heard Olivia's name, he was surprised. For one thing. About ten years ago, he had a daughter named Olivia. Also Olivia looked almost exactly like Lucinda.

Olivia and Lucinda both seemed to have Harry's green eyes and they both had red hair. But Lucinda's hair was cut up to her shoulders and Olivia's was down to her lower back.

Harry was going to make sure he talked to Hermione later.

A handful more names were called then the last but not the least, it was Lucinda's turn.

"Lucinda Potter"

Hermione was shocked at the name and looked over at Harry who looked nervous.

Lucinda made her way to the stool and sat down.

Hermione made a mental note to confront Harry about Lucinda later.

Hermione came out of her thoughts and put the Sorting Hat on Lucinda's head.

"_A Potter. The daughter of Harry Potter. You possess one special quality of his. You also have his courage and your mother's kindness. You would do well in Gryffindor. But your father's quality you possess could land you in Slytherin. Not Slytherin? Then of course, GRYFFINDOR!"_

Lucinda was happy and went over to the Gryffindor table. But she sat by her lonesome.

Harry was relieved that his daughter got into Gryffindor like he did. Especially with the same quality he possessed. He was a Parselmouth, so naturally Lucinda was.

…………………………………………………………………

After the feast, Harry walked along the corridor to his office.

An hour later he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said.

Then the person opened the door and closed it behind them.

Harry looked up to see who it was.

"Hermione it's good to see you. What's up?" Harry motioned for her to sit down but she walked over to him and hugged him.

Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"I've missed you Harry. It's been what, ten years since I've seen you?" Hermione sat in a chair this time. Harry sat down in a chair next to her.

"Yeah it has been a while. So how are you, Ron and everybody?" Harry asked.

"I'm really good actually. After you and uh, Ginny split up, Ron and I had three kids. Skyla is ten, Avery is six, and Jeremy is two. It's hard to leave Skyla, Avery, and Jeremy at home with Ron but I manage. Ron is such a good dad. Right now he's not playing Quidditch so he can take care of our kids. Every week end he is going to bring them to visit me. I love them so much. Bill, Fleur, Jamie, and Annabel are doing well. Jamie is in his 7th year and Annabel is working with her dad at Gringotts. Molly and Arthur love being grandparents. Everyone is the same since we last wrote. So how are you? What made you come here?" Hermione chose not to mention Ginny.

"I'm really good actually. I wanted to teach DADA because it's what I'm best at but, I am and Auror on the side I guess you could say. Whenever they need me in the Auror office or to fight for whatever reason, I'll help out. I'm really tired of fighting Death Eaters but they're still out there. Remus and Tonks are doing well. They're son Zachary is in his 5th year. We call him Zach. Zach calls me Uncle Harry even though I'm not related to him at all. Also Lucy calls Remus her uncle and Tonks her aunt. I'm just happy I get to see Lucy every day" Harry knew Hermione was going to ask about Lucy now but he needed her to know.

"Who's Lucy? You mean Lucinda? She's your daughter?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she is. I wouldn't know how to live without her. But I have another daughter that I haven't seen in ten years. I'm not really sure if she's alive or not" Harry answered.

"What's her name?" Hermione inquired.

"Her name was Olivia. I know you're probably wondering who her mother is and who Lucy's mother is, but I think you can figure it out" Harry sighed, waiting for Hermione to figure it out.

"It's Ginny isn't it? I can't believe I didn't see it in Olivia's eyes. The only person I know who has those green eyes is you. How come nobody knows?" Hermione was very curious.

"I don't know. Neither I nor Ginny apparently told either of our daughters they have a twin. I never told Lucy about Olivia at all. I thought it was just in the past and I could forget about it. But I could never forget about Olivia. She is still my daughter even if I haven't heard, talked, or seen her in ten years. I could never forget about Ginny either. Now I just hope that when they do meet up, they'll be able to get along. Maybe they'll be able to figure it out for themselves. I'll answer any questions if they ask. I'm glad they're both in the same house. I was afraid Lucy was going to be in Slytherin" Harry confessed.

"Why?" Hermione pondered.

"Lucy is a Parselmouth like me. I didn't want her to be in Slytherin. I wanted her to follow in mine and her mother's footsteps. Is Olivia a Parselmouth too? Both of them didn't show signs of it when they were babies" Harry said.

"Yes she is. She was scared that she could talk to snakes and no one around her could do the same. Olivia will now have someone who is like her. I can't wait to see her in my class when I call her Olivia. She hates being called that. She is Via to everybody but Molly and Arthur. Wow Harry it's getting late. It's really good that you'll be here. We'll have to talk some more. Goodnight Harry" Hermione got up to leave.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then. Goodnight" Harry smiled and watched her leave.

Harry then went to his sleeping quarters for a good night's sleep. He was going to have an interesting first day of classes the next day.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I honestly think it's not that great. I hope you all like it. The next chapter will be about Lucy and Via. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the feast, the Prefects gathered the first years to take them up to their dormitories.

While walking with her fellow Gryffindor first years, Lucy found someone to talk to. It was a girl by the name of Shauna Finnigan.

When they got inside the common room, the prefect, a fifth year by the name of Danielle Thomas, stopped them in front of the stairs.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. The girls' dormitories are to my right and the boys' dormitories on my left. Now have a good night and breakfast is at 7:45 AM" with that said all of them went to their dormitories.

Lucy and Shauna found out that they were both share a dormitory and they share it with Lucy's friend Melissa Longbottom.

Harry still talked to Neville so their daughter's met up once and were friends ever since.

Now in the other girls' dormitory Via shared it with two of her cousins, Lara and Lana, Percy Weasley's twins. Nobody talked to Percy, only Lara, Lana, and their mother Penelope.

Percy caused them trouble in the past so the whole Weasley clan, besides his wife and daughters, don't speak to or see him.

The next morning everyone went down for breakfast in the Great Hall.

The first years were excited to start their first day of classes. The rest of the students however, were dreading it because they knew already how hard the classes were.

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast and chatting away. Owls were flying in with mail for all the students.

A brown barn owl flew down on the table in front of Lucy. The bird carried a letter and a medium size package. Lucy opened the letter first.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Congratulations on getting in Gryffindor. Your aunt and I are proud of you. Harry I bet is really proud of you. Both of your grandfathers would be proud of you. I know your dad hasn't told you much about your mum's family or specifically about your mum. If you want to know about your mum and her side of the family, I'd be glad to tell you. I think you are ready to know. I won't say the names because your dad would be mad at me if I did. Don't tell him I'm going to tell you about her ok? The package is of a picture of your dad and some other people, when he was in his 7th year. Maybe he'll tell who the other people are._

_Love,_

_Uncle Remus_

Lucy smiled. She was finally going to find out bout her mum. She's tried many times to get here dad to tell her something but he wouldn't. So she eventually gave up.

Lucy put down the letter and opened the package.

She got up and went over to the staff table where her dad was eating.

Harry looked up to see his daughter coming over and he smiled.

"Good morning Lucy. What's that you've got there?"

"Morning dad. This is a picture that Uncle Remus sent me. Who are these people with you in the picture and what was this about?" Lucy asked.

Harry sighed and looked at the picture. He smiled sadly at the memory of the day that picture was taken.

It was the last day of his 7th year and his friends had wanted to take a picture to remember. He wondered how Remus had it.

"Well can you guess who the bushy-haired girl is?" Harry asked.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry and when she heard him say 'bushy-haired girl', she knew he was talking about her. She peaked in interest and listened in.

"No? Well the bushy-haired girl is none other than this person right here" Harry said putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"My hair was as bushy as they come. Harry's was just as un-manageable as his dad's" Hermione joined in.

"You knew each other?" Lucy asked.

"Knew each other? We were the best of friends. Along with our best friend Ron, who is now her husband" Harry replied.

"Really? Cool. Wait a minute. Ron as in Ron Weasley, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons?" Lucy was getting excited.

"Yep" Hermione smiled.

"Cool! Dad, who is the other girl in the picture? She looks like Ron" Lucy inquired.

Harry sighed again and lowered his head, but picked it up after a short moment.

"She looks like Ron because she's his sister. She was a year younger than us. She is also um, your…your mum" Harry said the last part quietly.

"My mum?" Lucy was shocked.

"Yes, your mum. I'll have to talk to you about it later. You have class and it is Hermione's class. I advise you to not be late. She has a wrath when you're late. Trust me, I know" Harry said.

"Alright. See you later dad" Lucy gave Harry a kiss on his cheek and left the Great Hall for class.

"Well good luck with Lucy. I love her to bits but she can get distracted at times" Harry said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. On the other hand, Olivia can be difficult. She has you and your dad's knack for trouble. She is the one I have to watch out for. Being her aunt and loving her to pieces, it will be a little hard to take off points or give detention to her" Hermione said.

"Well I know you'll find a way. If you found ways to punish me and Ron, you can do the same for my girls. Now we better go. We wouldn't want to be late for our first classes now would we?" Harry smiled.

"No we wouldn't. Well I'll talk to you later Harry" Hermione smiled then they both got up to leave the Great Hall.

………………………………………………………..

"Welcome first years to Transfiguration. I am Professor Weasley. Can anyone tell me what transfiguration is?"

Olivia's hand shot up.

"Yes Olivia?"

"Aunt Hermione please don't call me that" Via said.

"In the classroom it's Professor Weasley to you and everybody. I will call you Olivia or would you rather be called Miss Weasley?" Hermione said.

Olivia went silent. Several students sniggered.

"Quiet please. Thank you. Olivia please just answer the question" Hermione said, aggravated already.

"Transfigurations is changing something into something else" Via answered.

"Exactly. Now was that so hard? Five points to Gryffindor" Hermione told them.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I hope it's alright. It took me a while. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next week in DADA…

"I understand that in Charms you learned a few spells. Now I hadn't learned the ones you did until I was in second year. But we have decided to teach you as much as we can ahead of usual. Now I bring this up because today I'm going to teach you about Cornish Pixies and how to stop them. Cornish Pixies aren't dangerous it's just that they wreak havoc. I have one and I'll show you just what I mean" Harry told his first years.

Harry was about to lift a cover off of a cage when Zach came through the door.

"What is it Zach?" Harry asked.

"It's dad. He's at St. Mungo's. I don't know what's wrong but Professor McGonagall told me to come get you so you could take me there. She said maybe you could do something. I got Professor Weasley to cover for you. Oh she also said Lucy could come too" Zach answered.

"Oh my, ok let's go. Students I'll be gone for a while. Come on Lucy" Harry said. Lucy collected her stuff and walked out with her dad and 'cousin'.

Hermione entered the classroom when Harry and Lucy came out.

…………………………….

St. Mungo's…

Harry, Zach and Lucy were directed to a room where Remus was fidgeting. You could see that he wasn't totally transformed from his werewolf state.

There were various healers checking him.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he still halfway in werewolf form?" Harry threw those questions at the healers.

One of them heard Harry and turned to him.

"We don't know Mr. Potter. We're trying to figure that out. We called you here because we thought that since you know him, we thought that maybe you would have an idea to what happened" the healer said.

"Me? I have no idea what's going on. Zach, did he take his potion last night?" Harry looked at Zach.

"Yeah he did but it didn't look the same as mine though. It looked like it had solid objects in it. Actually, it looked like a Polyjuice Potion. I don't know why dad would brew one but that is what it looked like" Zach answered.

Harry turned back to the healer. "Does that help?"

The healer nodded and went out the door. Moments later he came back with a woman with red hair.

The kind of red hair you would only find on a Weasley.

Harry immediately looked pale at the sight of the woman.

"Dad what's wrong? You look pale" Lucy asked.

"N-nothing Lucy, I'm fine" Harry stuttered.

Then a healer and the woman came over to them.

"This is Head Healer Weasley. She'll tell you what's going on" the healer said and walked back to the others.

The head healer outstretched her hand for Harry to shake and then looked up.

"That's not really necessary is it Ginny?" Harry inquired.

"H-Harry…well no I suppose not. Anyways, Remus will be fine. It was in fact Polyjuice Potion that he drank. I don't know why someone would put it in a Wolfsbane potion. He will be back to normal in a few days" Ginny said.

There was a long silence and Ginny looked over at Lucy. She gasped.

"Olivia?" Ginny wondered.

"No, I'm Lucy"

Ginny was surprised and looked over at Harry, who nodded.

"Lucy, why don't you go over to see Remus? You too Zach" Harry said.

They both nodded and walked over to the bed Remus was lying on.

"So that's Lucy? She looks exactly like Olivia" Ginny said.

"Well they are twins" Harry pointed out, annoyed. Ginny didn't know why.

"Don't get annoyed with me. I was just stating it" Ginny said.

"Do you honestly not remember a reason for why I can be annoyed and angry with you?" Harry asked angrily.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?" Ginny matched his tone.

Harry snorted. "Oh come on. You left me Ginny and for no reason! I never did anything that would cause you to leave. You know what? I'm not going to argue with you here. At some point we are going to have a long talk. I have to get back to Hogwarts so I better get going" Harry said, not letting Ginny say another word and walked away.

Ginny just stood there frustrated in thought.

During Ginny and Harry's yelling, Lucy and Zach were silently listening to them.

Harry walked over to the bed Remus was in and sighed.

Remus was sleeping and looked like he was fighting an inner battle.

"Come on Zach, Lucy. We need to go back to Hogwarts. I'll come back here tomorrow and report to how he's doing" Harry told them.

Lucy and Zach both nodded.

Harry, Lucy, and Zach walked towards the door.

"Healer Weasley" Harry said vehemently as a goodbye and left with Lucy and Zach.

**A/N: Ok I admit this chapter was kind of pointless and filler. But the next chapter is really important. I'm only going to say that the next chapter is going to be about Lucy and Olivia finally knowing they're twins. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!!!!!**

**p.s. I know it's short and I'm sorry about that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

That night in the Common Room Lucy was talking, or rather ranting about what she heard Harry and Ginny say in St. Mungo's.

"They were obviously married. They were talking about me and some girl named Olivia" Lucy ranted.

"There is an Olivia Weasley in our year and house, Lucy" Melissa put in.

"Not the point Mel! The point is, is that dad was lying to me! I heard dad say that I have a twin! I have grown to know the only blood family I have as my dad. Now I suddenly have a twin I never knew about. Now this girl Olivia who I haven't even crossed paths with is my twin! I don't even know what to think. There has to be something more to this. This is just confusing me. I'm going to go up to bed. Goodnight" her friends bid her goodnight and watched her walk upstairs.

The next morning Shauna and Melissa walked into the Common Room to wait for Lucy before going to breakfast.

Lucy was very much like Harry in that she was always late getting up.

So imagine their surprise when they saw a redhead with green eyes reading on a couch.

"Lucy! How are you down here before us? We just saw you in the dormitory" Shauna exclaimed.

The redhead looked up from her reading.

"You must have me confused with someone else. I'm Via, not this Lucy person you're speaking of. Sorry" with that said, Via went back to her reading.

Shauna and Melissa just looked at each other with shocked faces.

They knew what the other was thinking: _Via looks exactly like Lucy._

"Oh come on Lucy stop playing around. Let's go to breakfast" Melissa said.

Via looked up at them from reading once again.

"Like I said, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not Lucy. I'm Via. I don't even know who you're talking about" Via told them and was about to go back to reading when someone came downstairs.

"Hey Melissa, Shauna thanks for waiting for me. Let's go to breakfast"

Shauna and Melissa stared at who came down the stairs.

"Lucy! But we thought…you're right…how…you're there…you're here…we're confused" Shauna and Melissa said in unison.

"What are you talking about? I've been upstairs the whole time" Lucy came down to them and when they turned away, she turned to who they were looking at.

Lucy's mouth dropped. The person in front of her did the same. There stood a mirror image of the other.

"Who are you? You look exactly like me!" they both exclaimed.

"I'm Via"

"I'm Lucy"

"How is this possible? We look exactly alike. We're twins" Lucy said.

"How can I have a twin? Why would my mum lie to me? How do we know we are actually twins?" Via said mostly to herself.

Before Lucy could talk, Lara and Lana came down the stairs.

They look as astonished as the rest of them.

"Look, let's just finish this at the breakfast table. I'm hungry and I don't want to be late for breakfast" Via suggested.

"Via, when are you not hungry?" Lara and Lana asked in unison.

Via shrugged her shoulders and started going out of the portrait hole.

When she didn't hear following footsteps, she turned around.

"You all coming or what?"

All of them looked at each other, then nodded and walked out the portrait hole with Via.

……………………………………….

During breakfast Via, Lucy, Lara, Lana, Shauna, and Melissa talked about themselves.

They all found out they had a lot in common and things they don't have in common.

Via and Lucy found out that they both can speak Parseltongue and love Quidditch.

They both talked about their families and people they know.

When they finished talking and eating, Via and Lucy concluded that they needed to talk to _their_ dad.

They walked up to the staff table and Harry visibly paled.

He knew they would eventually find each other out but, he didn't think it would've been this soon.

His daughters stood before him.

"Why didn't we know we had a twin?!" they both exclaimed.

"Girls, quiet. I'm sorry. I never thought that you'd ever see each other so I never told either of you. Right now I can't explain things to you. If and when I see your mother again, we'll be able to explain things to you. So go back to the table until class" Harry said.

"Fine, but one thing" Via said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Can I call you 'dad'? I've always wanted a dad and now I know I have one. So can I? I may not know you well enough to call you dad but, by the way Lucy was talking about you, I could tell that you deserve to be called 'dad'" Via asked, hopefulness in her eyes.

Harry smiled softly.

"Sure you can. Now I'll talk to you girls later, so go sit down" Harry said.

"Ok, see you later dad" both girls said, smiling then heading back towards the Gryffindor table.

Harry sighed, thankful that his daughters found each other and for the opportunity to get to know his other daughter Via.

But he winced and scowled for the fact that he had to deal with Ginny sooner or later.

Harry shook those ideas to the back of his mind and reminded himself that he had a class to teach in 20 minutes.

………………………………

A few hours later on a break from teaching, Harry walked down the corridor to the Headmistress's tower. He just wanted to have a little chat with McGonagall and Dumbledore's portrait. He hadn't talked to them in a while.

He stepped on a staircase and muttered the password, 'Chocolate Meringue'.

He was lifted up and outside of the Headmistress's office.

Harry knocked twice and heard a faint 'come in' and laughing.

He opened the door and walked inside to find McGonagall talking to someone whose back was turned to him.

So he couldn't make out who it was, but by the color of the hair you could easily tell who it was.

"Oh Harry do come in. I was just finishing up with—" McGonagall was interrupted by Harry.

The person who she was talking to had turned around to face Harry when his name was said.

"Head Healer Weasley" Harry said with a monotone voice.

"Mr. Potter" Ginny said in the same tone.

"Right well, thank you again Ginny. Madame Pomfry really does need to retire. But maybe this break from working will give her some more energy" McGonagall said.

"You're quite welcome Minerva. I'm glad to help out. It also gives me time to be with my daughter" Ginny responded.

"Daughters, time with _our_ daughters" Harry corrected with a hint of malice.

"Excuse me?" Ginny spat.

"You heard me Weasley. I said our daughters. Both of them are here and Lucy really wants to get to know you. She doesn't know it's you specifically yet or told me but, I can tell she wants to get to know her mother. That happens to be you" Harry scoffed.

"What are you saying Potter? You told them?!" Ginny asked vehemently.

"No. They found out themselves. Actually it happened to be this morning in the Common Room I believe. Now if you're quite finished, I came to talk to Minerva" Harry spoke as if he was spitting out venom.

"Harry James Potter how dare you! You know full well that--!"

"I know full well that what? That it was my fault?! I never did anything that would cause you to think that! There was no such reason for you to feel that way! So don't you dare accuse me of it again, Ginerva Molly Weasley!"

"Quiet! Both of you! What in Merlin's name is going on?!" Minerva shouted to get their attention.

Harry and Ginny whipped their heads around toward Minerva.

"Remember that Harry and I had been married" Ginny switched back to her monotone voice.

"We had two daughters, twins; Lucy and Olivia. Then something happened and we split. Well I need to go. I'll have to talk to you later Minerva. I have a class to teach. Head Healer Weasley, I'll be sure to tell Lucy and Olivia that you are here. They'll love to see you. Goodbye" Harry took one last anger filled look at Ginny and left.

Ginny huffed and stormed out as he had done. She followed him in the corridor.

"What the bloody hell was that back there?!" Ginny yelled.

"You know full well what that was! Now if you'll excuse me I have a class to teach. Goodbye" Harry walked down the corridor to his classroom.

Ginny followed him but either he didn't seem to notice or he ignored it.

When he got to the classroom the students were waiting outside for him.

"Alright go inside. Thank you for waiting for me" Harry waited for them to go inside.

Harry heard footsteps behind him and he knew who it was immediately.

"Ginny go do whatever you have to do. I'll need to speak to you later without yelling. My class is waiting I must go. I'm sorry for yelling like that. Now I'll say again, goodbye" he didn't even turn around and just walked in his classroom.

**A/N: Well that ends that chapter. I'm sorry if some of it is confusing. You'll find out more about it next chapter. I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed and I want you to know it's much appreciated. Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
